Another Dance
by Sweetie-Lover
Summary: Chpt 5 is basically just a filler until I finish chpt 6! Very much a Carby!
1. Late Night Phone Call

Little idea about what I'm doing but don't let that put you of. Told from Abbys POV  
  
As I stepped out onto the busy Chicago street the icy blast of winter air cut through me instantly. Pulling my scarf tighter around my neck and stuffing my hands as far into my pockets as they would go, I began walking. Walking without thinking really. I didn't really need to think. I knew where I was going. Who I was going to.  
  
Carter had phoned late last night. He sounded annoyingly happy. I had just finished a double shift he had the day of. I had spent the day with Weaver in an even pissier mood than usual (yup, honestly) Who wouldn't be happy?  
  
The shrill ring of the phone had alarmed me and dashing for it and hitting my foot of the end of the bed had not helped my deposition much either.  
  
"Hello," Carters sing-song voice echoed down the line, "And how are you on this fine winter evening?"  
  
"Night Carter, it's a winter night and not that fine either." I answered some what callously.  
  
"Ah Abigail as cheerful as ever."  
  
"Is there a point to this delightful conversation," I asked sweetly, "Or do you just like the sound of my voice?"  
  
I had just about woken up and had proceeded to the kitchen in search of caffeine.  
  
Pause.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
I was getting impatient, the stupid coffee machine wasn't working and I had taking to banging it although not quite sure what this would accomplish.  
  
"I need a favor," he said eventually.  
  
I stopped banging.  
  
"What sort of favor?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"The sort I can't ask over the phone as you would probably hang up in disgust so meet me at Doc Magoos tomorrow around nine?"  
  
He said this quickly and in the one breath.  
  
"You'll be there right?" he asked cautiously.  
  
I sighed, "I'll be there, night Carter."  
  
"Night Abby"  
  
Giving up on the coffee I threw the phone on the couch and collapsed onto the joy that is my bed.  
  
**************************************  
  
This is my FIRST ever fan fic so please be gentle. All reviews welcome. Should I continue? 


	2. Oh and another thing

Chapter 2 told from Carters POV.  
  
The seat in Doc's is cold beneath me. The winter wind has cut me to the core. I'm already on my second cup of coffee unsuccessfully trying to warm up.  
  
8:58 Abby will be here in two minutes. I laugh to myself. You could set your watch by her, I've never known her to be too early or too late for anything. She's always on time. I check my watch again. 8:59. I signal the waitress over. I know that she'll be pissed at me phoning so late last night and will need an early caffeine fix. "Yes, what can I get you?" "Yeah, could I get a large coffee, no milk, no sugar." The waitress takes my order and leaves and I am distracted by the sight of Abby arriving. She looks flustered.  
  
She scans the restaurant, her eyes descend upon me. A ghost of a smile appears on her lips and then fades as soon as it appears. She sits down glaring at me all the while. I smile broadly. "Morning." She stares at me, I stare back. One of our many games. My smile broadens, willing her to smile. She doesn't. She rolls her eyes, sighs and sits back in her seat.  
  
"9:02" "What?" a look of confusion etched on her face. "9:02, you're late." I say smirking. "I met Chuny." she says.  
  
Silence.  
  
The waitress arrives. "One large coffee, no milk, no sugar." Abby takes the coffee and the waitress leaves. "You ordered for me?" "Thought you would be pissed that I phoned so late, so I thought I 'd try and fill you with coffee and hope you'd forget." She wasn't smiling but her eyes had softened.  
  
"What do you want Carter?" "Well," I hesitate, "Gamma is having another dance at the museum." She immediately rises from her seat. "Carter, I told you the last time, I wouldn't go to another one of those again." I laughed, "Hey don't flatter yourself, I just wanted you to help me pick out my tux." "When is it?" "Friday." I smile. "You're giving me more than a few hours notice this time?" she says sarcastically. "Yes, but if you're going to show me up and wear another bridesmaid dress, well then." "Fine," she cut me of, "I'll go." "Thank you. I didn't want to go by myself. It'll be fun!" "Fun," she smirked.  
  
I began to stand up. Ok this is it. "Oh and one more thing." I stand up fully and look down at her, her eyebrows raised expectedly. "You"ll be my fake girlfriend right?" Her mouth drops and eyes widen. I shove a few dollar bills on the table for the coffee and escape as fast as I can out the door.  
  
******************************************************* Ok so theres chapter 2. I apologize now 'cos I have no clue what I'm doing . But hey keep reviewing!! -Aisling 


	3. I'll buy you pretty things

Abby's POV.  
  
  
  
"Hey, hey Carter."  
  
  
  
I shout but he's ignoring me.  
  
  
  
"Carter."  
  
  
  
I run in front of him. He tries to walk past me but I block his way. I'm shaking my head in anger, I can't even speak.  
  
  
  
"Abby, please.."  
  
  
  
"No, don't you 'Abby please me,' there is no way in hell I'm pretending to be your girlfriend."  
  
  
  
We stare at each other for several seconds. I quickly spin on my heel and walk away from him.  
  
  
  
"What are you so mad at?"  
  
  
  
I stop.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me?" my anger rapidly mounting inside.  
  
  
  
"It's only a small white lie, come on, you tell them to me all the time.  
  
  
  
I can't believe him. Trying to lighten the mood with humor. It's not washing with me.  
  
  
  
"Come on Abeee pleeeese."  
  
  
  
Ugh he's whining. He's such a baby.  
  
  
  
"I'll buy you pretty things."  
  
  
  
"No Carter."  
  
  
  
I'll take all your shifts for the next month."  
  
  
  
"No Carter."  
  
  
  
"I won't tell anyone about your secret desire for me."  
  
  
  
"CARTER."  
  
  
  
He grabs my elbow and spins me round clutching both my arms tight. I try to shrug him of but he's far stronger than I am. I just give in, my shoulders drop and I glare up at his now serious face  
  
  
  
"Abby please, if you came it will get ALL my family of my back, we can go make and appearance and leave early."  
  
  
  
"Carter." I don't even know what to say to him.  
  
  
  
"Abby please."  
  
  
  
I think about it, I mean being on the arm of one of Chicago's most eligible bachelors may not be such a bad way to spend an evening. It definitely beats sitting in front of the T.V. And we did have some fun at the last one we went to.  
  
  
  
Carter sees me thinking about it and gives it one last shot.  
  
  
  
"Please."  
  
  
  
Oh my god he's pouting his lip and everything and his eyes are pleading with me too.  
  
  
  
"Fine."  
  
  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
  
  
I swear his face almost exploded with relief or happiness, probably a bit of both.  
  
  
  
"Yes Carter, but I swear to God we go, we leave early right."  
  
  
  
"I know, I know, thank you. Abby."  
  
  
  
He's got the biggest grin on his face, I just shake my head.  
  
  
  
"You're really something else you know that Carter."  
  
  
  
He smiles and I walk away in search of caffeine. It is still only 9:25 in the morning.  
  
  
  
"Abby."  
  
  
  
I turn around to see him still smiling.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry your secret is safe with me."  
  
  
  
"What secret."  
  
  
  
"Your desire for me."  
  
  
  
He smirks. I grab the pen from my pocket and throw it at him. He dodges it and laughs. I turn around and head for the lounge.  
  
  
  
"What have I just done?"  
  
  
  
  
  
********************* Ok, so there's chapter 3. THANK-YOU for all the reviews they are so cool! Oh and Lilly if your reading I'd love to swap names with you. ; ) Aisling. 


	4. Everything but your Clothes

.

This from both Abby and Carters points of view.

I'm mad. There is no way this is going to work. I haven't been close to Carter for months, not as close as we used to be anyway. We haven't had a proper conversation in I don't know how long just light banter around work and that's it. That's all. How are we going to survive a whole night? Pretending to be his girlfriend. The most important person in his life.

At least he gave me time to pick a dress that hadn't made its last appearance down an aisle. Richard just loved that. Oh God, what if Richards here? And Alexis? I have to laugh remembering the fun Carter had at Alexis' name the last time. Carter, oh crap he'll be here soon. I nee to finish getting ready. 

More importantly, I need a cigarette.

**************************************************************************************

I step out of the shower, grabbing a towel of the rack. I look into the mirror trying to tame my hair into something presentable. I sigh. There is always that small bit of hair at the back that always sticks up. I could shave it all of. I smile at this thought. Discarding the towel I head to my bedroom looking at my tux lying neatly on the bed, ironed to within an inch of its life. I hear Gamma in my head telling me to come well presented and then going on to tell me about many prospective girlfriends that will be there. Thank God for Abby. 

Ok one last check in the mirror. I'll have to do. I'm ready to go. Yet I feel something in the depths of my stomach. It can't be nerves. I mean its Abby, Abby , my best friend. 

I think back to the past few months. I don't deserve her as my best friend I haven't been there for her. I wasn't there when she needed me. 

Maybe it is nerves. Maybe I'm nervous she resents me for not being there for her, or that I abandoned her.

Tonight could be my opportunity to change things. To set things straight once and for all. Yes, I decide, tonight is my second chance and I'm not going to waste it.

I breathe in deeply, grab my keys and head out the door.

**************************************************************************************

Oh shit. Carter will be here in fifteen minutes and I'm standing in my bra and kickers. He phoned to say that he had just left his apartment and would be round soon. I had only just finished my make-up and hair. Keeping it simple I decided to curl my hair and clip it up, I then fastened a few small red rose clips into my hair that match my dress. Then I remember. My dress! 

I had bought it the previous day and forgotten to take it out of the bag. I run into my bedroom and open the bottom of the wardrobe. I retrieve the dress from the bag and look at its red material littered with creases and folds.

Five minutes until Carter arrives and I'm standing in my kitchen ironing my dress. I finish only realizing I've left the curling tongs on in my bedroom. Running between rooms turning curling tongs and the iron off I hear the doorbell ring. Totally forgetting about my current state of appearance I open the door.

"Hey Carter."

Carter's eyes widen and his cheeks redden.

"Ugh, Abby."

My jaw drops and I look down.

"Two seconds." I say slamming the door in his face.

**************************************************************************************

Boy was I NOT expecting a half naked Abby to answer the door. I don't know who was more embarrassed her or me. I wait for a minute or two before I knock the door again

"Umm Abby, we need to get going soon."

I shout through the closed door. She quickly opens it again. Even though she is blushing I am stunned by her appearance, her red cheeks matching the floor length crimson dress she is wearing and the red roses she has in her hair. She's beautiful.

"Umm sorry, I lost track of things."

She says this as she brushes a strand of curled hair behind her ear and looks up at me sheepishly. I laugh.

"Don't worry, but I think that's the first time I've ever seen my date in her underwear at the START of the evening."

"So I'm your date now am I?"

She doesn't miss anything. I look down at her a half grin on her face.

"Well yes Miss Lockhart, if that's ok with you."

"That's fine by me Dr. Carter."

We both smile at each other. I extend my arm to her, she takes it and we walk down the stairs together.

I look down at her, lost in her own thoughts. 

Yes, I think this night could be all right in the end.

Outside the building she stops on the steps.

"The limo?" 

She looks at me quizzically, a slight smirk on her face.

"What's wrong with the limo?"

I ask defensively. 

"Oh nothing," she says shrugging her shoulders, "I just thought that after all the begging you did, maybe you would have hired a rocket or something."

I smile at her, "Rockets were fully booked tonight, sorry," 

"Ah well, limo it is then."

Yes this night may be all right in the end.

**************************************************************************************

Chapter 4 for you to read and hopefully enjoy. Please keep reviewing.

Luv Ashling :)


	5. Limo Conversations

Told from Carter's POV.

She's nervous. She'll pretend she's not but I know she is, she keeps fidgeting with her hands and I can see it in her eyes. Instinctively I place my own hand on hers to try and calm her down. She looks at me alarmed but soon relaxes and clasps her own hand in mine. Our fingers intertwined she clasps tighter.

I try to ignore the sudden bolts of electricity that shoot through my body at that particular moment.

We sit there in a comfortable silence for a minute or two. I keep glancing occasionally at her she looks beautiful. She sees me staring and I look away instantly but she just smiles up at me, then turns her head to the window again.

"So do we not have to get our stories straight?"

She pulls me out of our daydream, our hand still joined.

"What?"

She laughs, her laugh send chills down my spine and I involuntarily shiver. She doesn't seem to notice.

"You're in a world of your own tonight Carter."

"What were you saying?"

"Our stories, you know, how long we've been going out, where we met, that sort of thing."

I think about it. Gamma will probably ask us questions like that so we should sort out a few basic things before we arrive.

"Ok."

"Ok, how long have we been going out?"

Her eyes are sparkling, there is laughter in them. She thinks its funny. But all I feel is a pang of regret, why we have to pretend to be going out. I regret that things aren't different.

"Ok, umm. How about three weeks?"

"Three weeks?"

She smiles and scrunches up her nose. I protest.

"What's wrong with three weeks?"

"Well nothing, but think about it logically. I mean how serious do we have to pretend to be to get your family of your back?"

She has a point.

"You're right. How about four months? Long enough for us to have developed a serious relationship but not quite so long enough for you to have been introduced to the family yet."

"Ok."

She seems satisfied with this, I see her thinking it over in her head.

"Ok, where did we meet?"

I laugh, she's getting excited.

"Abby we work together."

"I know but that's boring Carter."

"How about," I pause, " we were friends for ages, years even and we both liked each other. But no matter what we did things always seemed to get in the way. And then one day we just realised how stupid we were for wasting all that time and we realized how we really felt.

I say this looking at her but she avoids my gaze, choosing instead to look out the tinted window. She is looking away from me but I recognize and all too familiar frown upon her face. We soon retreat into an uncomfortable silence. Somewhere during my little speech she let go of my hand. I miss the contact almost immediately and quickly fold my arms. My statement hit a little too close to home. 

We were both looking for something to say to break the silence. She gets there first.

"Is this going to be a big event?"

"Should be, what else would people expect from a Carter family function."

This statement should have been a joke but comes out in a small, even voice. It doesn't sound funny at all. She just nods.

I inwardly sigh. We both automatically feel we need to change the subject as soon as things become awkward or the subject of us come "us" comes up. We can't just talk about it.

"Look Abby……"

"Where here Dr. Carter."

The driver signals towards the museum. I sigh and nod.

"Thank-you."

I get out of the limo and hold my hand out to Abby. She gets out and looks around at all the commotion. In the excitement she seems to be ignoring our previous conversation. And any previous feelings of animosity towards me put behind her.

"Ready?"

I ask her. She immediately looks up at me, her eyes shining again. She takes a deep breath and gives me one of the most amazing smiles I have ever seen. I can't help but smile back.

"Ready."

For the second time that evening I offer my arm to her and she takes it gratefully. She seems apprehensive and clings to me just the slightest. We take one last glance at one another and walk in doors, unsure at what lies ahead.

**************************************************************************************

Ok, so I wrote this really quickly so I would have it up before I go back to school. So keep R+R. Thank you for all your encouragement so far. :)

Aisling


End file.
